Memories
by Chibi Nakoruru
Summary: What happens when one of the Millenium Spirit's memories return and he was best friends with his worst enemy? Rating to be safe and may go up.
1. Dream

Lost Memories

by: Megan

Chapter 1: Shadow Duel

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh!'s not mine. 'K?

Characters: Yami no Yugi- Yami, himself as the Pharaoh Yami no Bakura- Bakhu, his former self and Bakura, his modern-day self Yami no Ishizu- Isis, herself as the Pharaoh=s wife Shaadi- Shaadi, also himself Ay- my made-up antagonist Several other Egyptians- other made-up people

==============================================

~Bakura's dream that takes place 5000 Years Ago in the Egyptian city of Memphis~ 

For the moment Bakhu is a normal person and Yami=s best friend. Ay is a powerful and Ambitious General who has evil plans for Yami the Pharaoh.- 

Yami, Ay and Bakhu are watching the soldiers parade near the palace. Shaadi is standing nearby, defending them. Once this ends, Bakhu begins to walk down the stairs; at the same time, a messenger runs up the stairs... 

VHM (Very Hurried Messenger): *crashes into first Bakhu then Yami* 

Yami/Bakhu: A...@ 

Shaadi: How dare you-*slowly and darkly* How dare you... 

Yami: (to Shaadi)Stand down. (to VHM) What has happened? 

VHM: *out of breath* Y-your Ma-jesties...I-I mean, Your Majesty... Kadesh is being invaded as we speak... 

Bakhu: 0.0 Kadesh?! That=s- 

Ay: . Don=t interrupt the messenger, you childe of a desert jackal! *puts hand over Bakhu=s mouth*

Bakhu: /I can=t just-/ *bites Ay=s hand* 

Shaadi: *pulls Bakhu away before he gets into a fight with Ay* He had the right to interrupt. 

Yami: /Kadesh...Bakhu=s hometown.../Ay your force must stop the invaders. 

Ay: *smirks* Yes, my Lord...*chuckles then pretends to cough* 

_A few weeks later, in the city of Kadesh-

Bakhu has arrived in Kadesh and sees Ay and his men put it to the torch. Dead people lay in pools of blood all over the street. He opens the door to his almost intact house and his murdered parents and he sees his brothers= remains in the hall.

Bakhu: *shocked and angry* *collars nearest soldier* What are you doing?! *shakes the soldier* ANSWER ME!

Soldier: I=m only obeying the orders Ay gave me. He said the command to burn this city to the ground came straight from the Pharaoh himself.

Bakhu: !!! *lets the soldier go and the soldier runs off* ._. *in own little world* No... Yami, how could you...You promised never to betray me...You said we where like brothers...Yami, what where you thinking...Why did you do this to me...? 

_Unknown to the soldier and Bakhu, Ay lied to get Bakhu to turn against Yami. Ay wanted to be Pharaoh, yet did not want anyone to find out he was behind the Pharaoh=s deathYHis plan called for Bakhu to kill the Pharaoh in a fit of rage; then Ay would exile Bakhu to make it look like he was innocent.-

~Back in the palace in Memphis~

Bakhu stalks into the castle and pushes his way past the guards. Various officials remind him that the Pharaoh is in his chambers and not to be disturbed. After a few moments, Bakhu reaches Yami=s council room.

Yami: *doesn=t notice Bakhu* Isis, I sense a strong shadow power that needs to be contained.

Isis: -.- *anime sigh puff* But, all those who are willing to attempt already posses the powers.

Bakhu: /This will be the perfect chance to teach Yami that no one gets away with betraying me!/ Aren=t you forgetting someone, Lady Isis?

Isis/Yami:!!!

Shaadi: Bakhu, are you absolutely certain this is what you want? If the power is stronger than your will or if your heart is even slightly dark, you may never be the same again. The power could control youY

Bakhu: Of course this is what I want! *disappears into the Shadow Realm*

Yami: Bakhu=s as hotheaded and reckless as everY*follows Bakhu with his bodyguards*

~In the Shadow Realm~

Bakhu steps toward the power then stands before it, arms spread wide as if to embrace it. Yami appears and walks to him.

Yami: No Bakhu, get backYI sense-I sense this is a power released by the darkest evil imaginable. *Bakhu ignores him* This is far stronger what anyone can control. It must be destroyed.

Bakhu: Then destroy me once I have it! You want to watch me suffer, anyway.

Yami: Yamatte, onegai. BakhuY

Bakhu: *the dark power reaches him and forms the Millennium Ring on a chain around his neck* YesY^.^*destroys bodyguards*

Yami: 0.0 BakhuYHow are you doing this???

Bakhu: *soul has been corrupted by an unseen person* With great satisfaction. Hehehehe.

Yami: Explain yourself! 

Bakhu: Fine. You ordered Ay to destroy my village, kill everyone there, and then burn what=s left to the ground! Back then I thought you where a just and kind man. However, now I see the truthYYou=ll pay for what you=ve done, Yami!

Yami: What?

Bakhu: I challenge you to a duel and the loser will be sealed in their Apendant@ for 5,000 years!

Yami: BakhuYNo, you=re not the Bakhu I used to know! He was hotheaded, but he=d never kill anyone! I accept your challenge. May the better man win.

Bakhu: *smirks* Yes, may the better man win.

Yami/Bakhu: Duel!

~halfway through the duel~

For the first time ever, Yami had to use his best strategy and if he didn=t do something fast he would be annihilated. Bakhu looks intently at the cards in his hand. The score was 1200/800 in Bakhu=s favor. For nowY

~End of dream~ 

A/N: Characters are almost the same as before, just in modern times. WARNING: Probably also more OOC then in the beginning. Nothing besides a deal between Malik and Bakura: they just work together to make Yami's life hell and live in the same building. BTW: Malik is more important than his not showing up in this chapter suggests. 

~~

Climbing the stairs to the second floor of the former office building, Yami wasn't surprised to see the interior was scarred. Practically everything downstairs, though perfectly arranged, was marked by deep gashes- like a very tasteful, but very angry animal inhabited the building. From what he knew of Bakura's habits- and of Bakura himself- something like that was to be expected. 

Yami treaded near silently down the hall to a closed door. The knowledge of which door to choose was too instinctive to occupy his thoughts. Instead, he thought of something he'd been trying to ignore for a long time. He hadn't expected Bakura to leave such obvious clues to his presence, hadn't thought that he would want to see the white-haired spirit again.

As Yami reached for the door with his left hand, he reached for a knife with his right. His aura absorbed the sound of the rusted hinges.

Bakura lay half on what was used as a bed, feet resting on the floor. Despite his relaxed position, he held a sword aloft, aimed at Yami. 

"Looks like it's a good thing I had this ready," Bakura said.

Yami stepped inside.

"You'd better close that." Bakura used the point of the sword to indicate the opened door. "Wouldn't want to wake up Marik, ne?"

"He will not hear whatever happens," Yami bluntly remarked.

Bakura shrugged about as much as he could without getting up. "Do I need this right now?" he asked waving the sword.

"Do you?" asked Yami. He put away the knife.

That seemed to satisfy Bakura and he dropped his own weapon to the floor. Yami didn't lie to himself that Bakura needed the blade to be a threat; Bakura knew the same about Yami. 

"You know," Bakura said, "after a few thousand years, I don't have to hear them to know someone's coming."

"If I wanted to surprise you, I would not have used the door. Especially not with you on the other side."

Bakura seemed listless, despite the fact he was in the same room as one of the few beings that could give him a run for his money. He struggled to sit up, but Yami knew the fatigue could vanish at a moments notice. "Don't pretend l care what you did," remarked Bakura.

"I never said I did anything," responded Yami.

"So, you came all the way here to chase me awayYThat's stupid."

"No, I did not." Yami wasn't sure why he was there. He'd told himself he was there to find out what was going on or to destroy Bakura in the most permanent way he could. Yami tried to concentrate on reality instead of what could have happened. He checked of a mental list of his options and guessed at what Bakura's where.

Yami's silence infuriated Bakura- like it always did. The Thief of Souls balled up handfuls of the makeshift bedspread. He felt the anger pent up, fueling him more surely than any power. Watching Bakura's hands, Yami couldn't help but notice the faint blood stains on the spread. 

"You said you where after both Malik and I," Bakura snarled contemptuously. Whether the contempt was for Yami or himself, Yami couldn't tell, yet. "So, is it my turn yet?"

Yami was aware of Bakura's hands and of all the nearby items that could be used as weapons- broken glass, letter opener, chair that could easily be broken- and those where just the obvious ones. He remained perfectly still and did nothing that would set Bakura off. Except not doing anything might set him off just as quickly.

"No."

"Not yet?" Bakura asked. "That's what you said before."

Yami tried to take a calm step forward, but Bakura was quickly on his feet and ready to counterattack if needed. Very slowly, Yami raised his open hands until they where palm up before him. He was well aware he could do nothing to calm the Thief's mind; the best possible tactic seemed to be not further arousing his suspicions. 

"I have come to this place for Malik," Yami said. "I did not know you would be here."

Bakura laughed scornfully. "Isn't that why you told me a few days ago? So I'd come so you could take us both- try to take us both?"

The Pharaoh sighed. "No." His hands where still before him. 

"You expect me to believe you?! You'd lie about anything to serve those mortal 'friends' of yours." The contempt again. Yami could read the confusion he was trying to hide. Bakura couldn't understand the Pharaoh or his loyalty. Yet Yami understood Bakura all too well. Open rebellion, and raw defiance where what Bakura was all about. All that Yami never was, never had reason to become. Yami also saw that Bakura held himself in contempt. Odd. 

"I do not lie to you," Yami said. Now he stepped forward without moving his hands. Bakura did not stop him, but there where still a few feet between them. Yami would be within Bakura's guard to quickly for the sword to be of any use, but it wasn't like the other needed weapons and Yami reacted a split second slower.

"I do not lie to you,@ Yami said again, but he didn=t dare tell the whole truth

============================================== 

A/N: No big discussion, Yami will get stabbed. That means Bakura's just acting. But, damn, that would mean Baku-sama's a very good actor. Baku-sama's my nick name for Bakura. Isn't it cute? The name NOT Bakura! I'd never call him an it!! ================================================

Bakura hesitated. The two stood still, and the small distance between then seemed like an ocean. 

"You think I'll just let you destroy him, if you can?" Bakura asked. "You don't think I'll stop you?"

Yami heard the challenge but stood his ground and spoke in an even tone: "Do you want to stop me?"

"I could."

"Perhaps."

Bakura bristled at that, but didn't attack. His hands visibly quivered, yet didn't reach for a weapon. Yami took another step. Calm. "Do you want to stop me?" There was so much more that he couldn't say. Perhaps Malik would destroy him, then Bakura would be safe; or perhaps Yami would destroy Malik and Bakura would be free. Free to go into hidingYNo. Yami almost laughed at the thought. Bakura would never run from a fight. 

"Do you want to stop me?" Yami said. This time the words where hard and more challenging.

There eyes met. Each knew the other was not powerful enough to control the them. They hovered one the brinkY 

"I do not lie to you," Yami whispered.

Bakura stepped back, looking at something to the left and on the bedspread. After a few seconds, he stepped to the left slightly, than sat back down on the bed. Yami looked puzzled, then pleased at this action. This implies he misinterpreted the action as a degree of submissiveness. Yami stepped closer and looked down at Bakura. 

"Think fast," Bakura muttered.

Yami stared in shock trying to figure out what Bakura meant. However, the truth soon became clear. Bakura stood up quickly with the letter-opener in his left hand. Yami began to try to dodge. Now, now was the chance to finish off his enemy. Or so Bakura thought. He stepped closer to the Pharaoh and Yami backed into a wall. 

Nowhere to runY

Bakura raised the knife to stab YamiY

Yami's eyes widened for a second than closedY

Bakura began the attackY

The blade struck the wall right next to Yami's throatY

Yami's eyes reopenedY

Bakura has already leftY

AWhy? Why couldn't I finish him off?" Bakura whispered to no one.

He began to wander down the street, unwittingly walking toward the museum.

==============================================

Megan: Damn! That was so perfect, you know the morden times. What you do think Bakura?

Bakura: What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn=t you let me kill that fucking basterd?!

Megan: You=ll see next chapter...*hands Bakura the next chappie*

Bakura: *reads the next chapter* O.O First you-

Megan: *gags the White-Haired Wonder* Sh. No ruining the plot!

Bakura: *very mad* *can't really talk because of the gag, but tries anyway* Mmph! Mmmph! .

Ryou(normal Bakura): I think we're better off not knowing what he was trying to say. *smiles cutely*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Shattered

ÿþC 


End file.
